


A game of cards

by Jad3w1ngs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb has a lot of internalised self loathing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I think i can safely put those tags in now, Jester doesnt think things through, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mollymauk is more vulnerable than he makes out, Mollymauk/Caleb are the main pairing, Oral Sex, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jad3w1ngs/pseuds/Jad3w1ngs
Summary: Mollymauk looses one of his Tarot cards and Caleb nearly looses his friend. Edit: write up changed so that it’s maybe a little less misleading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Straight off the bat i'm going to make a few disclaimers.
> 
> 1\. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be  
> 2\. Everything is completely unbeta'd  
> 3\. I cannot promise a consistent upload schedule

Calebs eyes narrowed as he took another bite of his stew, his gaze trained on the Tiefling sat opposite him. Mollymauk was being unusually quiet, seemingly preoccupied as he carefully sorted through his card deck for the eight time. Before he could swallow and ask if anything was wrong Jester beat him too it.

“Don’t you think so Molly?”

Molly looked up at the sound of his name, his thumb carefully keeping his place in the deck. He scanned around at the gathered group as they all looked to him, almost like he’d forgotten that they were there.

“What was that darling?” 

Jester pouted at him as Beau snorted quietly. “You mean you weren’t listening to me? I’m much more interesting than those silly cards.”

Caleb watched Mollymauks reaction as closely as he did every other move the Tiefling made. He watched the way Mollys smile and the flick of his tail didn’t quite match up, masking the agitation on his face but not with his body. Caleb knew that Mollymauk was very attached to his tarot cards, they were one of the few things he had left from his time at the carnival, and he was just as protective and caring with them as he was with his blades.

“I’m sure you are my dear. It’s just that I appear to be missing one of these silly cards.”

The wizard instantly looked over to Nott, as did Fjord and Beau. The young girl had been mid drink but put her flask down with a definitive clink as she glared at her friend.

“I didn’t take it.”

“Of course you didn’t love. You don’t steal from happy people right?”

Nott practically beamed at the bloodhunter, sitting up straighter as she puffed up with pride and sent a smug look to Caleb. “That’s right. And besides I got these pretty buttons today so I don’t need anything else.” The little goblin dug around in her pockets quickly, pulling out three wooden buttons covered in tiny blue flowers.

Molly leant forward, tucking his cards back into one of the many pockets of his bright coat. He then placed his now empty hands over Notts small pile. “Very pretty.” When Molly removed his hands again Notts ears pricked up in delight as she saw that she now had two new, burgundy buttons laying next to her flowery ones.

“Which card was it? We could help you look for it.” Fjord asked, leaning back in his chair to see the Tiefling around Yashas large form.

“I’m sure it’s just upstairs somewhere, it was the lovers since you asked.”

Molly finished his sentence by standing and beginning to make his way around his group of friends, pausing briefly to give Yashas shoulder a squeeze, a friendly touch that Caleb in no way envied of course. Molly had just made it to the end of the table closest to the stairs when Jester let out an excited gasp.

“Ohhh Molly what if it’s a sign?”

Molly placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head with a smile. Caleb noticed that his posture was now naturally open and calm, carrying no traces of previous agitation as he looked at his race sister.

“How do you mean?”

Jester had turned to face him fully and was now practically bouncing in her seat, causing Calebs hand to wobble as he tried to take another bite of rapidly cooling stew.

“Well maybe the person who finds your card is meant to be your you know.” She leant forward and said in an exaggerated stage whisper. “Your lover.”

Molly let out a full body chuckle and ruffled the blue Tieflings hair. “Maybe you’re right. I wonder which one of you lucky devils will find it.” He said with a wink towards the general group before slapping a hand on Beaus shoulder. “I do hope its not you though, no offense.”

“Yeah me either man.”

Molly patted the monk one more time before heading off upstairs to search for his missing card.

Caleb pushed his now cold stew away and opened his book, hoping to hide the blush that had spread across his face at Mollymauks words. However all hope that he would be left to his reading was dashed as he opened the book and watched as a stiff piece of paper floated out of it and onto the table. He barely registered Jesters long drawn out ‘ohhhhh’ as he stared at the all-seeing eye that decorated the back of every one of Mollymauks tarot cards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb confronts Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may be procrastinating packing up my house by writing fanfic. I may also have nearly teared up when writing this.
> 
> The rating for this will probably go up at some point because I know me, and i'm still contemplating writing the smutty one-shot that this fic was going to be before I decided that I wanted to emotionally torture myself.

Caleb stared at the card on the table for what felt like hours, but according to his inner clock it was only 10 seconds before Jester started shaking him excitedly.

“Ohhh Caleb. You two are going to be so cute together.”

“Ha ha ha hilarious. Which one of you put this in my book?”

Fjord raised his hands. “Wasn’t me brother.”

Caleb took the half-orc at his words, of all the people in their group he was certain that Fjord would have been the least suspicious about Calebs feelings for Molly. He took a quick scan of the people that he’d come to call friends, scrutinising their faces for signs of guilt. Nott was looking as innocent as usual, which was to say ‘not very’ but the wizard knew her well enough to know that she wouldn’t do something like this. Yasha was just watching him in that vaguely uncomfortable, quiet way that she had, and there was no way that she’d insinuate what this prank was insinuating, not when it came to him and her precious Molly. Beau already looked bored, her interest in what was happening instantly waning at Calebs lack of reaction.

That just left Jester who clapped her hands together in delight. “Maybe it was the Traveller. He loves it when people are in love, and he was probably sick of you two being such babies about it.” She said with the vaguely breathless lilt that she got whenever she spoke of her deity.

“Now come on Jester be serious for a minute did you do this?” Fjord stole the words right out of Calebs mouth, however he said them in a much less accusatory manner, playing the diplomate like always.

“Why do you think I did this?” Jester asked, her previous excitement dwindling as she realised that no one was as happy about this as she was. She stuck her hands between her knees and shrugged continuing in a quieter voice. “Maybe it was Molly? They are his cards.”

Caleb felt his nails digging into the wooden table top in agitation. He had really wanted for one of his friends to come forward and tell him that it was them, that they’d figured out how he felt about their resident blood hunter and were playing a joke, telling him how stupid he was to pine after someone so clearly out of his reach. Because if it wasn’t any of the group gathered around the table then it had to be Mollymauk.

Of course Mollymauk had seen through him, the Tiefling was almost as observant as Caleb. He was bound to have noticed how closely Caleb watched him, how the wizard reacted every time they touched, no matter how innocently. Molly had figured it out and was now using that knowledge to mess with him.

_“I do hope it’s not you though.”_

Sure, it had seemed like that statement had been directed at Beau, but along with the card that was now clutched in his shaking hand was it really that much of a leap to think that it was really directed towards him? 

The table around him had fallen silent, his runaway though process taking exactly two and a half minutes, enough time for things to become sufficiently awkward.

“Caleb?” 

Notts gentle voice snapped him back to reality and Caleb found himself rising to his feet, his anger causing his stomach to churn painfully. Fine, if that was how Molly was going to play it then Caleb would bite, he’d let the Tiefling know exactly what he thought of this little trick. Storming away from the table without another word Caleb just managed to catch Jesters ‘Yeah, go get him Caleb’ as he practically flew up the stairs. Oh Mollymauk was going to get something alright, just nothing that he’d planned for.

When he reached the door leading to Molly and Fjords shared room Caleb paused for a second to take a steadying breath before kicking the door open with a bang.

Molly, who’d had his back to the door as he flapped out his bedroll, jumped at the sudden noise and gave an undignified squeak. He turned around to face Caleb with his hand clutched to his chest.

“By the Gods Caleb can you do that a bit gentler next time? You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

Caleb didn’t respond except to slam the door closed behind him and hold up the ‘lost’ card. Mollys eyes widened and his face split into a grin which was an equal mix of delighted and relieved. The small part of Calebs mind that wasn’t swimming in anger or hurt made a note that this was a weird expression for someone who had always known where the card was to make.

“You found it. Oh well done darling, where was it?”

“It was in my book, but you knew that already.” Caleb responded, flicking the card in Mollys direction as he spoke, hating the way that his heart still skipped at the pet name. Even though Molly used those words in every conversation, regardless of who he was speaking to Caleb had always treasured every one of them that had been directed at him.

The Tiefling caught the card out of the air, giving Caleb a quick look of reproach at the wizards rough handling of his possessions before walking over to his coat. “In your book? I wonder how it got there.” Molly turned the card over in his hands as he fished the leather pouch that he kept his deck in out of one of his many pockets, looking at it like he was worried that it had somehow become sentient and had decided to wander off to Calebs book by itself.

“It got there because you put it there.”

Mollymauk looked up from where he’d been admiring his once again completed deck and raised an eyebrow in question. “And why would I put one of my cards in one of your books Mr Caleb?”

The nickname that usually made him flush with pleasure simply caused his hackles to rise. “You mean why would you put that specific card in one of my books? To make fun of me. Oh ja, very good one. Stupid, smelly Caleb has fallen in love with The Wonderful Mollymauk Tealeaf. Vat a hilarious story to tell everyone, you and Yasha must laugh about it so much. Caleb thinks he might actually have a chance with me ha ha ha.” The wizard had closed his eyes during his tirade trying to keep back tears, his accent growing thicker as he got angrier.

“Is that really how you see me? You really think that I’d make fun of your feelings like that?”

Caleb opened his eyes at the sound of Mollys voice and felt his heart constrict painfully as he saw the Tieflings expression. Caleb had memorised every one of Mollymauks faces. There were the ones he loved, when Molly was happy, or relaxed, or about to say something that he was sure would crack everyone up. Then there were the ones he hated, the ones he endeavoured to never see, when Molly was in pain and close to death, when he felt vulnerable and harassed like he had the night he’d told everyone about his past, or lack of it. But this one, this look of raw emotional betrayal had to be the worse one Caleb had ever seen, in no small part because he was the one who’d caused it.

For the first time in their friendship Mollymauk looked away first. Clutching his card deck to his chest so tightly that he was definitely bending some of them the blood hunter let out a small laugh. Caleb visibly winced at the sound, that laugh was like the sound of something shattering inside of the Tiefling, or something breaking between them.

“I’ve imagined you telling me that you love me so many times, but never like this.” Molly placed his cards down atop his coat and slowly made his way over to where the rapidly deflating wizard stood. When they were nearly chest to chest Mollymauk made eye contact with him again, although a selfish part of Caleb wished he hadn’t, he couldn’t tell if this expression was worse than the previous one, but it was definitely just as bad. Molly let out another broken laugh, no more than a forceful puff of air. “How fucking hard it must be for you, to be in love with such a monster.”

Caleb couldn’t react, couldn’t say anything in return as Mollymauk left the room. He heard the door click shut softly behind him and stood in silence for precisely 9 minutes as he listed all the ways he’d fucked up tonight before breathing out one word.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this may have a weird upload schedule but I've followed the muse as far as she'll take me and have ended up finishing this. The last chapter should be posted tomorrow. Also the rating will go up to an M by the end.

There were three things that Caleb was certain of:  
1\. He had just royally fucked up and very possibly ruined even the possibility of Mollymauk returning his feelings  
2\. Molly hadn’t been faking any part of his reactions which meant that even if the intent hadn’t been malicious as Caleb had previously thought the Tiefling hadn’t planted the card  
3\. He had no idea how to fix this but he had to at least try

_‘I’ve imagined you telling me that you love me so many times’_

Even through his haze of self-hatred and insecurity Caleb could decipher that the only reason why Molly would have said that would be if his feelings were reciprocated. The wizard couldn’t decide if that was worse given the current circumstances, getting shot down would have almost been preferable to being aware that he’d blown a real chance to be with Mollymauk.

\--

Caleb wasn’t the only one who knew Mollymauks many faces and masks, Yasha had seen just about all of them and she was very familiar with the one that her friend was currently wearing. The frozen fake smile, the forced flirtation as he spoke with the barkeep about something. It was the same expression he’d worn for a solid three months when they’d first met, when the Tiefling had been nearly mute with the trauma of having just clawed his way out of a shallow grave to find himself scared and alone. 

The barbarian laid a gentle hand on her friends’ shoulder, feeling the muscle jump and tense beneath her fingers. “What happened?” She asked quietly, frowning when Molly turned to look at her, his mask still firmly in place.

“What happened? I just ordered a bath, just want to relax is all.”

Yashas frown deepened and she stared until Molly began to crack, his mouth twitching before he dropped his gaze to the bar top. “What happened?” She repeated, the ‘and who do you want me to kill’ going unsaid.

“Nothing. It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” He made to follow the barkeep as she indicated that his bath was now ready but Yasha kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Molly let out a sigh and turned to her with pleading eyes. “Really dear, I’ll be fine. I just can’t talk about it right now.”

A few seconds passed before the Aasimar relented, she knew that Molly liked warm water and sweet smells when he was distressed, so letting him get to his bath was probably the best thing for him right now. Besides she could see the slowly descending form of someone that she really needed to have a talk with.

\--

Caleb was thankful for the slightly secluded balcony that made up much of the upper floor of the tavern, it gave him a good vantage point to see the whereabouts of his friends. Molly was stood at the bar, conversing with the half-elf behind it with a fixed, fake smile that instantly went on Calebs list of least favourite faces. He needed to talk to the Tiefling, to try and explain himself, but the hulking form of Yasha was far to close for comfort and he had a feeling that getting near Molly right now would not be good for his health. 

However there was another Tiefling that he had to deal with. Looking down he found his small group of friends sat in much the same way they had been when he’d left. His eyes landed on a blue head of hair and he found himself descending the stairs towards Jester before his brain had caught up with him. After some deliberation Caleb had come to the conclusion that their cleric was the only one who could have planted the tarot card, and as he re-ran their conversations through his head he realised that she’d never actually denied it.

The blue Tiefling looked up as Caleb stopped behind her, smiling at him like she hadn’t just ruined everything. Okay so that was unfair, it was Caleb that had ruined everything, but Jester certainly hadn’t helped.

“Struck out that quickly did ya?”

Fjord sent a warning look to Beau but the monk simply grinned at him. Caleb was pretty sure she was just messing with him but it still caused him to frown. Turning his attention back to Jester he whispered. “Molly didn’t put the card in my book.”

Jester apparently missed the edge to his voice as she held her hands up with a smile. “Okay, Okay, Okay now that you two are totally going to bang I can admit it. It was me.” She pointed to herself, looking up at Caleb like she was waiting for him to tell her what a good job she did.

“Ja, well done Jester, but we are not going to as you say ‘bang’. In fact, I don’t think Molly even wants to be friends with me now.”

Jesters face fell. “What? What did you do?”

Yasha had made her way back over to them as they talked and before Caleb could respond indignantly to Jesters question, she spoke. “You need to fix this.”

“Oh my Gods how bad is your game man?” 

The barbarian placed a hand over Beaus mouth to keep her quiet. She used her free hand to gesture behind her towards the hallway that Caleb knew led to the baths. “Go and fix this.”

Caleb nodded mutely; he could tell Jester off later. As he passed by the Aasimar he felt a hand catch the front of his shirt and he was suddenly lifted off his feet.

Yasha lifted Caleb up until they were face to face, hiding a smile of delight at the look of terror in the wizard’s eyes as she held him as easily as one would a baby. “And if you don’t fix this, then I will.”

As he was placed back on his feet Caleb made sure to file away the not-so-subtle death threat into the ‘freak out about later’ category in his mind. He gave the rest of the group a perfunctory glance before making his way towards the bathroom.

\--

Caleb shut the door quietly behind him this time, not wanting to startle the only other occupant of the room. He slipped the chain lock on almost absently as he stared at Mollymauk. The Tiefling had his back to him again as he sat in the round wooden tub, his knees drawn up to his chest as he dejectedly traced random shapes in the water.

“I said that I didn’t want to talk about it Yash.” Molly looked over his shoulder as he spoke, stumbling to his feet when he realised who he’d been talking to. 

Caleb averted his eyes as Molly stood, unashamed in his bathwater. He’d seen the Tiefling naked before but right now the beautiful lavender skin and intricate tattoos were off limits. He didn’t deserve them. 

“Why are you here? Come to accuse me some more?”

The wizard winced as he stared at the tiled floor. “I came to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? For thinking that I’d be more likely to play a mean trick on you than genuinely like you? For thinking that I’d be that cruel and malicious? For treating me the exact same way that everyone else treats Tieflings?”

Calebs hands curled at his sides as he suddenly remembered Mollys interaction with the old man in Trostenwald. 

_‘I’ve been called worse.’_

_‘How fucking hard it must be for you, to be in love with such a monster.’_

Mollymauk being a Tiefling had never been an issue, not for Caleb. But he’d seen the way others acted around them, the open glares and snide words. What had Molly had to endure simply because of his heritage? What names had he been called? Caleb felt himself slump against the door, he knew what it was like to have awful memories dragged to the surface, but for them to be brought up by someone claiming to love him? He couldn’t imagine how hurt Molly was right now.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Caleb could feel the haze creeping up on him, his body going numb in the same way it did when he was around too much fire. He could feel the words leaving his lips over and over again but couldn’t hear what he was saying over the volume of his own thoughts. Stupid Caleb, awful monstrous Caleb. Of course he ruined this, he ruins everything. Despicable, dirty Caleb.

A pair of bare feet suddenly appeared between his bent knees. When had he sat down? He jumped as a gentle hand touched his cheek and Mollymauk knelt in front of him, his red eyes worried and devoid of anger. 

“Breath Caleb, stay with me love. It’s okay you can stop apologising, copy my breaths.” 

Molly raised his free hand up and down in time with his slow breaths, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Calebs cheek. The Tiefling holding his gaze until he was sure that Caleb had started to copy him.

“That’s it, can you hear me darling?”

Caleb nodded, Mollys voice had sounded far away, almost like he was speaking to him from underwater, but it was getting clearer. He placed his own calloused and bandaged hand on top of Mollys surprisingly soft one, this wasn’t right. Molly shouldn’t be comforting him when he was the one in the wrong.

“I may still be mad at you but I’m not going to sit by and watch you have a panic attack. I’m not that cruel.”

The wizard looked up from where he’d been blindly staring at the Tieflings chest, had he just said all of that out loud?

“Yup, and you still are love. Not quite back are you?”

He could see mirth in Mollys eyes now, but nothing to indicate that he was being made fun of. “I don’t think you’re cruel at all Molly.” He sighed at the Tieflings disbelieving eyebrow raise. “I don’t, I think you’re wonderful, and caring, and beautiful.”

“You know you’re doing some weird things to my self esteem tonight.” Molly replied with a quiet chuckle. “So why did you think that I would be more likely to be playing trick on you than actually flirting with you?”

Caleb dropped his hand and tucked his chin against his chest. “It just seemed less likely that you would be interested. Not because you are cruel but because I am, I am nothing.” He felt lips press against his forehead, his heart pounding at the contact, just like back in the mines.

“You are not nothing Mr Caleb. Look at me.” Mollymauk waited until Caleb met his gaze before continuing. “You are everything.”

Caleb snorted and looked away. “Don’t pity me.” He whispered.

“Oh no chance of that darling. You are going to have to start taking me at my word though other whys we’re not going to get anywhere.”

“You don’t touch me as much as the others.” The wizard found himself saying, well aware that Molly had dropped his hand during their conversation.

“Of course I don’t.” 

Caleb looked back at the Tiefling with shock and a fair bit of hurt. Molly huffed and settled more comfortably on his knees, his tail flicking across the floor behind him, which was when Caleb realised that he was still naked. With that realisation derailing him suddenly he almost missed Mollys next words. 

“I’m well versed in rejection Caleb, it hurts sure but I’m used to it.” 

Caleb knew he was staring but he didn’t care, he was too busy trying to make sense of what he’d just heard, both because it had come out of the blue and because he couldn’t imagine anyone passing up the opportunity to be with the man in front of him. 

“Don’t look so surprised. For every person out there who’s curious about Tieflings there’s at least ten that would probably vomit at the mere thought of me. I usually get around this by being an endless flirt, if I hit on enough people then one of them is bound to be interested right? But it’s different with you.”

The wizard took a second to respond, why was it different with him? Molly couldn’t possibly think that he’d reject him. From the smile growing on Mollys face Caleb realised that he’d said everything out loud again and he angrily wondered how long it would take for his brain to mouth filter to start working again.

“It’s not out of the realm of possibility love.” Molly had returned to gently stroking Calebs cheek, his other hand resting against the wizards chest. “It’s different with you because it’s not just lust, if you turned me down I don’t think I could take it. You don’t like being touched, I figured that out the first day we met, so I don’t push.”

Caleb looked at the Tiefling in front of him, his serene smile and relaxed posture, his soft purple hair and sparkling red eyes. He knew in that instant that he’d never love anyone as fiercely as he loved Mollymauk, and if this was his last chance to then he’d let him know exactly how he felt.

“I love you meine Liebe. I’m so sorry for how I said it the first time, please tell me how to make it up to you.”

“Oh I can think of a way Mr Caleb.” Molly laughed as he watched the strong blush quickly spread over Calebs face. “No not like that.” He broke eye contact for a moment, running a finger back and forth over Calebs chest. “I’ve tried to cover hurt with sex before, it doesn’t really work. We’ll get there love, I was just asking you to take a bath with me.”

Caleb couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose as Molly stood and made his way back over to the bath, sighing with happiness as he sunk into the somehow still steaming water. He really couldn’t see the appeal of baths but if they involved being close to a wet, naked Mollymauk then he guessed they had some virtue. 

Molly rested his chin on his folded arms as he looked expectantly at Caleb. “Come on darling there’s no need to be shy I’ve seen it all…” The Tiefling trailed off, staring at Caleb with a mixture of shock and offense. “Hold on a second. We’ve bathed together three times before, how is it that I’ve never seen you naked? This is the worst thing ever, Caleb I demand that you strip right this instant.”

Laughing quietly Caleb shucked his coat and scarf, a warm feeling settling in his stomach at Molly talking so openly and happily with him again. He paused after toeing off his shoes, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t look like you.” He whispered, referring to Mollys toned and shapely form.

Molly tilted his head with an easy smile. “I should think not.”

“That’s not what I mean. I’m not…perfect like you.”

He heard what could only be described as a purr come from the Tiefling before Molly opened his mouth to speak again. “We’re going to have to come to an agreement love. You can continue complementing me, in fact I encourage it, just don’t do it in a way that brings you down.” The blood hunter pushed himself out of the water, Calebs eyes instantly zeroing in on the water cascading down his chest. 

“How’s this then?” Molly asked, turning around so that he was facing the opposite wall, standing just as proud and confidant as always. “I wont watch, not this time anyway.”

There were a few moments of silence as Caleb stared at Mollys ass, his eyes transfixed on the two small dimples just above the Tieflings tail. 

“Caleb, you’re supposed to be undressing.” Molly grinned slyly at him over his shoulder.

Caleb made a noise somewhere between a hum and a whine but did as he was told and quickly stripped off his remaining clothing. He shuffled over to the bath and sat down in the warm water, fully expecting Mollymauk to sit opposite him, instead he was met with a lap full of lavender. Molly pressed his back into Calebs front, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder, being careful of his horns against Calebs cheek.

“Uhhhhh.” Caleb trailed off, his hands floating awkwardly in the water.

“This way I don’t see anything that you don’t want me to, and I get the pleasure of being close to you. You can touch darling I don’t mind.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask. How is Yasha going to react to this?” Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly, pulling the Tiefling as flush to his body as possible.

“As long as I’m happy I don’t think she’ll mind. Why do you ask?” When Caleb didn’t respond besides a vague ‘well you know’ Molly settled back into the water. The comfortable silence broke a few seconds later when Calebs insinuation sunk in and he burst out laughing. “Yashas not interested in me.” He said between bouts of laughter. “She’s as close to me as family but there’s no romance there. And besides I don’t fancy my chances against Beau, without my swords she’d flatten me in seconds.”

“Why would you need to fight Beau?” 

Molly shifted around so that he was sideways in Calebs lap, peering up at the mans face to see if he was serious. “Oh sweetheart, for someone who spends their life watching you don’t half miss a lot.”

Caleb felt his heart squeeze pleasantly at the new pet name, also noting the subtle reference to Mollys continued hurt. He placed a still bandaged hand on the Tieflings cheek. “I’ll deal with that revelation later. For now, would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Instead of responding verbally Molly simply lent forward and pressed their lips together. Caleb felt his breath catch in his throat, Molly was so soft and pliant against him, letting Caleb take the lead and guide the kiss however he wanted. He treaded his fingers through thick purple locks as he licked his way into the Tieflings mouth. Molly sighed happily, flicking his forked tongue against Calebs own. Caleb broke the kiss at the full body shudder that ran through Molly when he brushed his thumb over one of his curled horns.

“Can you feel that?” He asked, rubbing his fingers over the small groves with more deliberate movements.

Molly let out another purr-like noise before humming an affirmative. “Yeah, feels good. To tell you the truth you’ve just found one of my erogenous zones.”

Caleb dropped his hand but filled the information away for later use. “Sorry, you said that you didn’t want…” He was cut off as the blood hunter kissed him again, chaste and sweet.

“Thank you darling, soon I promise, just not tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time cuddles and morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like only the second 'sex scene' i'v ever written and maybe i'm just not very good at them but here you go anyway. I also think that this is the fastest that I've ever completed a fic so that's something.
> 
> Thank you to everyone whos commented or left Kudos, you don't know how happy it makes me to get that confirmation that people like my work.

By the time that Mollymauk was happy to let them out of the bath it was well past midnight, 2:37 to be exact, so Caleb wasn’t surprised to find that their friends had left the main room of the tavern. He kept his wits about him though, half expecting to be ambushed by an angry Aasimar on their way to the stairs. Molly clung to his arm as they walked, apparently content to be as tactile possible now that he knew that Caleb had no objections.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself? I know you don’t want to sleep with me but you may not want to sleep alone.” Caleb asked when they reached the landing keeping hold of Mollymauks hand as he made to pull away.

Molly smiled at him stepping into Calebs space to pull the wizard into a kiss. “I’m sure I’ll be fine sweetheart, but thanks for the offer.”

\--

Once Caleb had disappeared into his own room Molly continued down the hall, passing by the room he shared with Fjord until he reached Yashas door. She deserved an explanation now that he could talk about it, he wouldn’t go into all of the details but for Calebs health he had to make sure that his friend was moved off of the warpath. 

There were a few rustles and a fair bit of thumping after he knocked on the door before it cracked open, Yashas large form filling the tiny space. Molly couldn’t help the large smile that split his face when he realised that the barbarian was naked.

“Sorry to interrupt Yash. I just wanted to tell you that we’ve sorted everything out, I’ll give you the details tomorrow.”

Yashas eyes softened and she seemed to visibly relax. “As long as you’re sure. I can stay with you if you need it.”

Molly waved his hands in front of him. “No need no need. Have a good night darling. You too Beau.” He raised his voice to shout into the room.

“Fuck off Molly.”

The Tiefling chuckled as he made his way back to his own room. He grabbed the handle, frowning when it only rattled in response to him trying to turn it. He thunked his head against the locked door, everyone sure chose a great night to give into their baser urges.

“Molly? Is that you?”

Molly grinned eviliy at Fjords flustered words, he could perfectly imagine the green blush that the half-orc must be sporting right now. “Can I just get my stuff please?” He called half-jokingly, he didn’t really need his possessions to go to sleep but he didn’t like having his coat and swords out of his sight for too long.

“We moved everything into my room. You can sleep in there if you want, Beau’s with Yasha.”

“I’m well aware of that. Have fun you two.” He pushed himself away from the door, almost missing Jesters ‘goodnight’ as he wandered over to the girls, apparently empty, room. He quickly checked on his possessions, making sure that his swords were carefully wrapped before he perched on one of the empty beds. He looked around the silent room, his fingers tapping anxiously on his knee, there was no way that he’d be able to sleep like this. Even if it was in separate beds he needed at least one other person in the room.

\--

Caleb looked up from his book as he heard a quiet knocking.

“Caleb, are you still awake?” The whisper was barely audible through the thick wood.

The wizard opened the door as gently as possible to prevent any squeaks that may wake up his sleeping friend. Nott had already been deep in sleep when he’d come back a few minutes ago, curled up at the base of her bed like she usually did. 

Molly looked up at him sheepishly. “Is the offer of a bed still open? I appear to be locked out of my room.”

Caleb nodded and stepped aside, letting the Tiefling shuffle into his room. Molly looked nervous, bashful in a way that Caleb had never seen before, which was odd considering that they’d just bathed together. In an attempt to dispel Mollys nerves Caleb stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss.

Molly kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. “I didn’t come for…”

“I know, but I didn’t like your expression.” Caleb ran his thumb over the pulse in Mollys neck. “we’ll sleep in our clothes if that makes you feel better.”

The Tiefling shook his head as he stepped back. “I can’t sleep in these, they’re a bit too tight for that.” He gestured to his leggings before shimmying out of them, leaving him just in his oversized, flouncy top as Molly apparently didn’t wear underwear. “Is this okay?”

The redhead smiled in response and walked over to the bed, climbing under the covers he held the blanket up, gesturing for Molly to join him. Molly apparently didn’t need anymore coaxing, he crawled onto the bed with a smile, his tail swishing happily. Caleb lay patiently as Molly wiggled about. “Comfortable now?” He asked lightly as the Tiefling finally settled, lying practically on top of him. Molly simply purred in response and nuzzled into his chest.

\--

Molly awoke to the comfortable weight of Calebs arm over him and his warmth at his back. He stretched out happily and was about to turn and snuggle into the mans arms when he noticed that he was being watched. 

Opening his eyes slowly Molly came face to face with Nott. The little goblin was crouched on the floor by the bed, her large yellow eyes studying him intensely.

“Morning love, you okay?” He propped himself up on his hand with a lazy smile.

“I didn’t know what she was doing. When Jester asked me to keep watch. I didn’t know that she was taking your card. I didn’t steal anything I swear.” Nott was clutching the two burgundy buttons that Molly had given her, like she was worried that he’d take them back.

Molly reached out with his free hand and ruffled the girls hair, watching as she flinched when he first touched her. “It’s okay darling I don’t blame you. Everything worked out anyway so there’s no harm done. Why don’t you go down and get some breakfast?”

Nott nodded, smiling slightly as she stood and made her way out of the room.

Once the door closed Molly rolled over and set to work memorizing every aspect of Calebs sleeping face.

\--

The first thing that Caleb saw when he woke were shocking red eyes. Molly was humming contentedly, his hair messy from sleep and a warm smile playing on his face. Caleb marked this down as one his new favourite expressions and decided that he’d die a happy man if he could wake up to this every morning until then.

“Good morning meine Liebe.” The wizard brushed his knuckles over Mollys cheek as he spoke, relishing in the Tieflings happy wiggles.

“You said that last night as well, what does it mean? I’ve never been very good at Zimian.”

“My love.” Caleb translated, repeating it again when Molly beamed at him.

“Kiss me.” 

Caleb was happy to give into that demand and threaded his fingers into Mollys hair, pulling the other closer and claiming the Tieflings mouth.

Molly gasped into the kiss, unable to do anything other than take what Caleb was giving him. Last night the wizard had been tentative, gentle and unsure, this morning was an entirely different story. The Tiefling moaned as Caleb rolled him onto his back and began kissing down his neck. “Caleb.” He whined as the other man took hold of one of his horns and used it to manoeuvre his head exactly where he wanted it.

“Is this okay?” Caleb whispered against Mollys warm skin, dragging his teeth down the exposed flesh when he got a positive response. He released Mollys horn when he moved back up to kiss him again, running his hands down Mollys sides until he could rest his fingers in the small dimples above the Tieflings tail.

“Harder.” Molly found himself gasping when Caleb grabbed his hips, trying to pull the wizard closer as his nails dug into the other mans back. Thankfully Caleb understood what he meant and tightened his grip.

“Is this what you want Mr Mollymauk? You want me to mark you up? Let everyone know who you belong to?”

Molly slammed his head back against the pillow with a quiet ‘fuck’. He had no idea where this sudden surge of confidence and dominance had come from but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. “If you keep this up, I’m going to have to go back on my word and make you fuck me right now.”

Caleb pulled back and studied Mollymauks face, searching for any signs that he was going too far.

“Don’t stop now darling, please.” Molly whined, trying to arch further into the wizards touch.

Taking that as a positive sign Caleb went back to his previous assault, determined to leave a decent sized bruise on the Tieflings neck. “How about this.” He murmured, releasing one of Molly hips to ruck up his shirt and get his hand on the Tieflings already hard cock.

Molly let out a long moan, rocking into the pleasant friction provided by the bandages on Calebs hand. The moan morphed into some form of Calebs name as the wizard grabbed the base of his tail.

“I’d read somewhere that this was a sensitive spot on many Tieflings, looks like they weren’t wrong.”

Molly closed his eyes and buried his head into Calebs shoulder as the wizard continued to stroke his tail and his dick in tandem. “I don’t know what, ugh, what books you’ve been reading but…” the Tiefling gave up on trying to speak and simply relished in the pampering touches and gentle kisses that he was being showered with.

Caleb kissed along Molly hairline, mapping and memorising each touch and movement that he made and the responses that they elicited. Judging by the laboured breathing and small, mewling moans that Molly was waking the Tiefling was close. Caleb grazed his teeth along the small grooves in Molly curled horn before biting down on the base of it.

Molly shouted as he came, his vision whiting out at the onslaught of sensation coming from three of his most sensitive areas.

Caleb stroked Molly through his orgasm, only stopping his ministrations when his partner mewled in overstimulation. He wiped his hand quickly on the bedspread before pulling Molly into a sweet kiss.

“Gods Caleb, that was fantastic.” Molly whispered against his lips. He wiggled a hand between them as they kissed again, going for the laces of Calebs britches but stopping when the wizard pushed him away.

“You don’t have to. This was about you.”

Molly huffed and pushed Caleb into a sitting position, pinning him against the wall with a hand on his chest. “I always reciprocate love, besides it gives be a chance to show off.” As soon as Caleb relented he dove for his lap again, after finally shimmying Calebs britches off the point where he could get to his dick Molly gasped. “Holy fuck Caleb, how have you been hiding this?” He weighed the large member in his hand with a look of shocked delight. Before Caleb could become self-conscious at the scrutiny Molly lent forward and flicked his forked tongue over the head of Calebs cock. 

Caleb gasped and buried his fingers in Mollys soft curls as the Tiefling took him more fully in his mouth. Between the sweet noises that he’d rung from his partner and the wet heat of his mouth Caleb was sure he wouldn’t last long. “Molly I’m close.” He gasped, tugging on Mollymauks hair in an attempt to pull him away, but the Tiefling simply moaned and redoubled his efforts. He could feel Mollys throat constricting around his length and his stomach tightened in response, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave.

Molly swallowed happily as he pulled off of Calebs cock with a loud slurp. “So how…” His smug quip was cut off as Caleb pulled him into a forceful kiss and he couldn’t help the purr that escaped him as they held each other.

“Come on, lets go down. Our family are waiting meine Liebe.”


End file.
